Forum:Virtual Console wishlist
Please list the games under their respective consoles. 23:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wii Nintendo Entertainment System *''Bad Dudes'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bomberman''- could you do a Bomberman game that's not on the TG16? *''BurgerTime'' *''Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Darkwing Duck'' - Disney Afternoon *''Devil World'' - (Japan only) *''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' *''Dr. Mario''- don't force us to get the WiiWare version *''Dragon Warrior'' *''DuckTales'' - Disney Afternoon *''Duck Hunt'' - (This is now a possibility, since Nintendo released the Zapper accessory for the Wii console.) *''Gumshoe'' *''Gunsmoke'' *''Hogan's Alley''- the Zapper has to be considered first *''Karnov'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Megami Tensei - (Japan only) *Megami Tensei 2 - (Japan only) *Ms. Pac Man''- if not the arcade version *''Micro Machines''- probably not since the toy line is now defunct *''Mother'' - (Japan only) *Nazo no Murasamejō''/''Mysterious Murasame Castle - (Japan only) *''Popeye'' *''Pro Wrestling ''- origin of the Brothers Strong *''Super Off Road ''- (There are no Toyota ads, and Driift Mania, a remake of sorts, is already out, so this can be a possibility.) *''TaleSpin'' - Disney Afternoon *''Tecmo Super Bowl''- probably not since EA Sports owns exclusive rights to the NFLPA *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Tetris''- don't force us to buy the WiiWare version *''Tiny Toon Adventures''- probably not since the show was canceled almost twenty years ago *''World Class Track Meet''- (The Power Pad is a necessary consideration when porting this game.) *Double Dare- the last incarnation was ten years ago; the originals were mostly 80s; the game itself is almost devoid of Double Dare references; the trivia rounds are obsolete. Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Aladdin'' - please do the Disney games *''Battle Clash'' *''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Biker Mice From Mars''- the show was revived recently, but only for a short period of time *''Breath of Fire''-the second one is already on there, why not add the first one? *''C2 Judgement Clay'' *''EarthBound'' - DO IT ALREADY!!!! >:( *''Fighter's History'' *''Goof Troop'' - Disney Afternoon *''The Jungle Book'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''The Lion King'' - Disney *''Live a Live'' - (Japan Only) *''Magical Quest'' - maybe once Epic Mickey comes out? *''Mario & Wario'' - (Japan only) (The SNES Mouse is a necessary consideration for porting this game) *''Mario Paint'' - (The SNES Mouse would be a necessary consideration for porting this game). *''Mario's Super Picross'' - (Europe + Japan only) *''Mega Man 7'' - (The Mega Man series should be finished). *''Mega Man X2'' *''Mega Man X3'' *''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS''- the show was briefly revived recently *''Pinocchio'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei 2'' *''Shin Megami Tensei if... - (Japan only) *Star Fox''- the Super FX needs to be considered first *''Star Fox 2'' - (Supposedly, the game was completed in development, but never released.) *''Super Bomberman''- don't leave us with only the TG16 games *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - (This game is another classic that needs to be re-released.) *''Super Off Road: the Baja''- probably not due to the Toyota ads *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' - the SNES tecmo games are cool *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' - SNES tecmo; solves the problems of the NES version; can't because the NFLPA being owned by EA Sports *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super Bowl II''- can't because of EA Sports *''Tecmo Super Bowl III'' - Carolina, Jacksonville, and free agency. Booyah! Can't because of EA Sports *''Tetris & Dr. Mario''- If not this, then please give us the NES versions *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tin Star'' *''Toy Story'' Maybe when Toy Story 3 comes out? *''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' *''Turtles In Time''- probably not since Microsoft already released a remake *''Yoshi's Safari''- maybe with a Super Scope shell for the remote? Nintendo 64 Harvest moon 64 *''Banjo-Kazooie''- probably not since Microsoft holds the rights to Rare *''Bomberman 64''- please bring us other Bomberman games *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - (Conker and Banjo can be replaced if necessary). *''Donkey Kong 64'' - you can omit the arcade game if you wish *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Excitebike 64'' *''Glover'' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 3'' - (This is nostalgic for N64 fans). *''Mega Man 64'' *''Micro Machines V3''- also useless since the toy line is defunct *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Pokémon Stadium (JP)'' *''Pokémon Stadium''- probably useless since the game has become far more complex since then *''Pokémon Stadium 2''- see above *''Quest 64'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' - (This is possible, now that LucasArts has granted rights). *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' - (This is possible, now that LucasArts has granted rights). *''Toy Story 2'' *''Hey You Pikachu! - (This could use the Wii Speak peripheral). Sega Genesis *Batman'' - Arcade superheroes *''Bonkers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse''- far superior to the Master System version *''Decap Attack''- Maybe on Halloween? *''Gargoyles'' - Disney Afternoon *''Joe & Mac'' *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars ''- (Europe + Japan only) *''Micro Machines: Turbo Tournament''- unlikely since the line is defunct *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Quackshot'' *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' *''Spider-Man'' - arcade superheroes *''Superman'' - arcade superheroes *''TaleSpin''- better than the NES version *''Tecmo Super Hockey'' - I love the baseball, basketball, and football ones *''The Tick''- unlikely since the show was canceled many years ago *''X-Men'' - arcade superheros Sega Master System *Columns- for the beautiful music mostly *Ecco the Dolphin- the Genesis version omitted the cool intro 'Neo Geo' *Puzzle Bobble (Bust-a-Move) Arcade *Donkey Kong- for the cement factory *Mario Bros.- has better visuals and more animations *Space Invaders *Asteroids *Virtua Fighter 2- it was to 3D fighters what SF2 was to 2D fighters *Sonic R- since you can't do the Saturn version *Sonic Championship- The Fighters if you want extra cash *Ms. Pac Man- considered superior even to Pac Man *Pac Man *Pong - its incredibly shallow learning curve has made it a classic *Battlezone *Dig Dug *Galaxian *Galaga *Area 51- using the Zapper *Virtua Fighter- since you can't do the Saturn version *Cruis'n USA- using the wheel *Cruisin' World- using the wheel *Super Off Road- using the wheel *Arrangement games from Namco Classic Collection Volume 1 and Volume 2 *Captain America and the Avengers *Marble Madness- the Trackball should be considered before porting this game. Peripherals *Arcade joystick *Trackball (for Marble Madness) 3DS Game and Watch *Oil Panic *Octopus *Fire *Zelda *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong- especially since it used two screens *Donkey Kong II *Donkey Kong 3 *Parachute Game Boy *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Land III *Pokemon Red and Blue- it is Nintendo's decision whether to include the glitches *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Tetris- phenomenal and the most popular release *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers- especially due to the recent reversioning of the original show *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Dr. Mario *Pokemon Yellow *Mega Man *Bomberman *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters- maybe around the time of Uprising Game Boy Color *Pokemon Gold and Silver- not quite yet due to the recent release of the remakes *Pokemon Crystal *Pokemon Trading Card Game *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories *Super Mario Bros. DX- Nintendo's decision due to it being merely a remake of the original game *Wario Land II- a wise decision over the the Game Boy version *Wario Land 3 *Shantae *Donkey Kong Country- Nintendo's decision whether to release this one or the GBA remake *Pocket Bomberman *Mega Man Xtreme *Tetris DX- unlikely due to the large amount of Tetris games elsewhere Game Boy Advance *Donkey Kong *Pac Man *Super Mario Advance *Super Mario Advance 2 *Dr. Mario- unlikely due to its availability elsewhere *Bomberman *Tetris Worlds- unlikely due to its availability elsewhere *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Street Fighter II- Capcom's decision, but a rather inferior version *The Magical Quest- Capcom's decision mostly *Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga *Castlevania *Golden Sun *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Mother 3- the Earthbound series has merely a cult following *Pokemon Ruby *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Yoshi's Story- released as a tech demo *Pokemon Fire Red *Pokemon Leaf Green *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team *Donkey Kong Country- Nintendo's decision whether to choose GBA or GBC *Metroid: Zero Mission *Kid Icarus Game Gear *Sonic Chaos *Castle of Illusion *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball- over fifteen years old *Ecco the Dolphin *NBA Action Featuing David Robinson- over fifteen years old *Mega Man *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Sonic Drift 2 Wii U *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Wario World *Mario Party 7 *Donkey Konga *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Kirby Air Ride *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Mario Superstar Baseball *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Power Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Bomberman Generation *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sonic Heroes *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 4 *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2 *Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast *Sonic Riders *Star Fox Adventures *Star Fox Assault *Pokemon Colosseum *Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Watercooler